The Mark of Athena
by Firefly Alchemist
Summary: This the next book in the Heroes of Olympus series, Mark of Athena. Percy, Frank, Hazel, Leo, Piper, Jason, and a mystery seventh person sail to Rome in order to defeat Gaia.
1. Chapter 1

A/N Okay, so this is my Mark of Athena fanfic! If you have read my fanfic where Percy and Annabeth are reunited, this has some of the same stuff, but not entirely. There's a lot of new stuff, so it'd be better if you read it. Also, some of my previous fanfic is spread out over the next few chapters, so please just ignore the familiar stuff!

Annabeth

"Leo, get this damn ship on the ground!" Annabeth cried anxiously.

"I didn't think of that! Good idea, let's demonstrate to the aggressive demigods that we come in peace by crushing half their campers!" Leo called. Never taking his eyes off the circuit that he was repairing.

Annabeth looked like she was about to punch him. Realizing that he was treading on dangerous ground, Leo implored the one form of argument that he knew Annabeth wouldn't ignore: reason. "The only reason that we're flying so close right now, is so they see the flag of truce, we'll need to find an empty field to land in if we don't want to destroy half the camp!"

Annabeth sighed, resigned. She had waited eight months to see Percy again, she guessed that she could wait a little longer. Truthfully, she was relived. She didn't know if Percy even remembered her. Jason had all his memories back, but they had trickled in slowly. It had been months before he was sure that he had all of them. What if Percy didn't remember her? She tried not to let it bother her. She needed to do well in this first meeting with the Roman camp, no matter what was waiting for her on the ground. She took a deep breath, and took charge of the situation. "Leo where is the closest spot that you can land safely?"

Leo turned and smiled. "There's Annabeth! I was worried that you were her evil clone for a minute there!"

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Just tell me where it is!"

Leo came over to her wiping grease off his fingers. He reached into his magic tool belt, and pulled out a map of the camp that Jason had drawn for them. "Okay, since we're not sure if Percy has his memories back yet, we can't trust that the message we sent him will do any good. In the event that he still can't remember that he's greek, or if he hasn't won the camp's trust, the only reason that they won't attack us is because of Jason."

Annabeth nodded. She already knew all this. In fact she had been the one to first point it out. "So? Where are we going to land?"

"Well according to this," Leo said, gesturing towards the map. "There should space in the center of the city for us to land. Jason labeled it 'the fruom.'"

Annabeth looked at the paper. "Um... Leo, I think that spells 'Forum.'"

"Oh. Stupid dyslexia. Guess Forum makes more sense though, huh? Why would anyone have a fruom in the middle of New Rome?"

"Just get us there!" Annabeth ordered.

Leo snapped a salute. "Yes ma'am!"

Annabeth ignored him, and went to join the other's on the deck.

She looked around, and was greeted by many familiar faces that she had known for years. There was Katie Gardiner, The Stoll brothers, Clovis, Butch, Clarisse, her boyfriend Chris, Will Solace, Nyssa, (All the Hephaestus kids actually) Malcolm, Lou Ellen, many more. There were also newer faces, Piper, Leo, and Jason. Every cabin had sent at least one representative usually their head consular. There were others too. Thalia had come, just to make sure Percy was okay, (Annabeth's stomach twisted at the thought that he might not be okay, but she ignored it as best she could) so had Rachel, for obvious reasons. Annabeth was glad that the two girls had come, they were some of her closest friends, and she definitely needed them at a time like this.

After they landed, they would meet with the Romans. Jason, Piper, Leo, and Percy would continue on the quest along with whoever the Romans had chosen. At least two other campers. Annabeth shuddered at the fight that would almost definitely accompany the decision of which camp got to send the seventh demigod. Annabeth shuddered, but she was not afraid. She knew that she would go on this quest. If Percy was going, so would she. No matter who argued against it, Annabeth would win.

"Hello Everyone! This the Supreme Commander speaking,"

Everyone on the deck rolled their eyes.

"Just saying that we're landing right outside Camp Jupiter in five minutes."

The chaos that ensued surprised even Annabeth who had lived with these people for nine years. The Hephaestus kids raced around, checking the landing gear and other random circuits and wires. Clarisse started waving Maimer around like she running some Romans through, Chris was trying to stop her, the Stoll brothers were muttering suspiciously to each other and holding things that looked alarmingly like greek fire. Katie was yelling at them. Many others ran to the sides of the ship trying to get a better look at the camp and trying desperately to spot Percy Jackson.

"Everyone, STOP!" Annabeth yelled at the top of her lungs, everyone turned to look at her. "I want everyone to remember, the Romans are our friends and allies, and you all will treat them as such! Also remember, we are trying to prevent war, not start it," Annabeth looked at Clarisse as she spoke.

Clarisse rolled her eyes, but grudgingly put Maimer down.

"That also means no pranks that will probably kill all of us."

"What if they'll only kill some people?" Conner asked hopefully.

Annabeth sighed, and shook her head.

The Stoll brothers looked as though someone had cancelled Christmas. They soon got over it though, and started arguing about which one of them had tipped Annabeth off.

Annabeth walked away towards the railing, and stared out at the camp. This was it. The moment of truth. She was more scared about it than anything that she had ever done, and with Annabeth's track record, that was saying something.

"It'll be okay,"

Annabeth turned, expecting to see Rachel's comforting face or possibly Thalia's, but to her surprise it was Clarisse who had spoken.

"Your punk knows how to look after himself." She said.

Annabeth started to thank Clarisse, but the burly girl had already turned away.

She took a deep breath, and held her ground. She was so caught up in her thoughts that her mind didn't even register the amazing architecture that was passing underneath them.

"It's time." Annabeth turned again to the sound of a voice. This time it was Jason, "Are you ready? We're going to have to address the praetors."

Annabeth knew that this was true it would have to be her and Jason, the leaders. And Jason had become a leader in the last eight months. The Greeks trusted him completely, she trusted him, and yet, he couldn't take Percy's place. Not like at the Roman camp who would have elected a new praetor. Jason had told her a lot about the running of the Roman camp. In some ways, Annabeth thought they were too functional. Too oiled. There was no room for loyalty at the Roman camp. They would survive, even if meant replacing a friend. "Are you worried?" She asked him, examining his face.

Jason sighed, knowing that it would be no use lying to Annabeth. "Yes. I know that Reyna will see reason, but the other Praetor..."

The other Praetor this was the gap in their planning how could you plan for someone that you didn't know? Jason had told her about Octavian, and Annabeth shuddered to think what would happen if he were elected. But, according to Jason the chances that Octavian had been made praetor were disturbingly high. "We'll make them listen. We have the fates on our side." Annabeth said, with more confidence than she felt.

Jason nodded. "Well, let's go kick butt."

A/N Did you like it? If so please review. If you didn't review too!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Thank for all the amazing reviews I've gotten so far, I really appreciate it! I know that someone asked me not to have a mushy kissing scene between Percy and Annabeth, but I had to put it in! (Though it's not as mushy as some of them)

Percy

Percy looked up at the huge warship hovering above the city. It started to descend. Are they landing here? Percy though anxiously, then looking around, he realized that there was plenty of room. Well, there would be plenty of room if the Forum wasn't surround by 200 sum legionaries and Amazons gaping in awe at the sky.

Percy's eyes flitted for a second, before connecting with Reyna's. In an instant he understood that she had realized the same thing. "Roman's, fall back!" Percy yelled.

The only thing that could pull the Roman's away from a fully weaponed gleaming airship with a dragonhead attached was a direct order from their praetor. Reluctantly they skirted to the edges of the Forum.

Reyna gave her sister a look, and the queen of the Amazons motioned for troops to retreat as well. Just in time, as the last soldier got out of the way, the ship gently touched the ground.

Reyna flew down on Scipio. For a few tense seconds, nothing happened. More than a few Romans fingered their weapons, but a look from Reyna and they dropped their hands. Everyone in the Forum held their breath as a huge gangplank started to lower.

This is it. Percy thought looked down at himself, nervously fidgeting with the hem of his shirt. At least he had worn normal clothes under his toga. Gods that would've been embarrassing, the first time seeing Annabeth in eight months, and him wearing a bed sheet. Looking around, he realized that all of the senate had also pulled off their togas.

There was a collective gasp that rang through the legion as a guy stepped off the ship. Based on the reaction, Percy assumed that the guy was Jason, but that didn't matter to him; Percy was only looking for one person. For a few moments, Jason stood there alone, then he was joined by other demigods. It was perfectly timed and positioned. The Romans had seen their lost hero, and now they couldn't fire at any of the Greeks without risking hitting him. Only one person Percy knew of would have come up with that, and sure enough, there was Annabeth, standing next to Jason, the streaks of gray in her curly blonde hair barely visible. Her stormy eyes scanned the crowd frantically.

Her eyes locked on him, the word Percy formed on her lips, and he was running. In a second, all careful planning put aside, Annabeth pushed past Jason and ran. The two met in the middle of the of the campers. Percy caught her in midair, and swung her around. He was laughing.

"Eight months! You left me for eight months, Seaweed Brain!"

Percy laughed and hugged her again. "Just put it at the top of the list of stupid things I've done." Percy said.

Annabeth looked at him skeptically. "Really? Was it stupider than challenging the general of the Titan army to a battle you when you were fourteen?" She asked. "Or that time you tried to get between Grover and a cheese enchilada?"

"No competition." With that he kissed her. Cheers erupted from the Greeks on the ship, followed by many chanting Percy, Percy, Percy!

"Everyone," Percy cried out, after all the passengers on the ship had reached the ground. "These are the Greek demigods from camp Half-Blood!" The Roman's stood in stony silence, too afraid or just refusing to move a muscle.

"Well, there's a warm welcome," said a small boy with elfin features that Percy recognized from the magical scroll that he had been sent. He was the boy who looked exactly like Sammy Valdez, Hazel's old friend. Percy turned around to look at his new friend, and found that she was staring at the boy, a look of disbelief on her face. Percy turned back and saw a pretty girl with choppy hair punch the boy's arm. "Shut up, Valdez," She whispered. Hazel paled at the name.

Before anything else could happen, Jason stepped forward, and cheers rang up through the Romans. "Legion, as most of you know, I'm Jason Grace. Eight months ago, Juno kidnapped me and erased my memory. The Greeks found me, and took me in. I don't want to see any violence between the two camps. The Greeks mean you no harm." He looked out around the crowd, and the power he had over them was obvious. The few that had drawn weapons, quickly sheathed them again, looking sheepish.

"Now then," Percy said, walking so he was standing next to Jason, his back to the Greeks, facing the Romans. He pulled Annabeth along with him. "This is Annabeth she's..." Percy hesitated. What was Annabeth? Camp Half-Blood didn't have praetors like camp Jupiter. "She's the leader of Camp Half-Blood." When he said it, he knew that it was right.

Annabeth stepped forward then "We need to talk to the praetors!" She announced.

"Well, you were just talking to one," Percy said grinning, Annabeth and Jason turned to him, just noticing the purple cape that he was wearing.

"Percy, you're Praetor, how?" Annabeth asked.

"He saved the camp, and then we raised him on our shields." Reyna answered, coming to stand next to Percy. She was followed by her sister Hylla.

As their leaders moved forward, so did the Romans and the Amazons. Slowly, they started to mingle warily with the Greeks. A small circle was left in the middle for the leaders to talk.

Annabeth looked from Reyna to Hylla. Her eyebrows knit together for a second, then she gave a little gasp. In an instant she had drawn her knife and pointed it at Hylla. "You!" She cried.

"Annabeth what are you doing?" Jason asked, looking around, seeing the nearby Amazons start to draw their weapons.

Queen Hylla hesitated, her hand hovering on the dagger that hung from her belt. Percy could tell that she wanted to pull it out. Oh gods, Percy thought. "Annabeth, don't,"

"Percy, I don't know if you have all your memories back yet, but if you do, she was at Circe's spa!" Annabeth explained, her steel eyes fixed at Hylla, her knife never wavering.

Hylla made a face that was somewhere between a grimace and a sneer. "You destroyed my home." She said it in a very calm voice, but again Percy could tell that she was holding herself back.

"Your mistress turned Percy into a Guinea Pig!" Annabeth retorted. That got some strange looks from nearby Romans.

"Annabeth, please, I remember. It's alright. We made peace." Percy's eyes begged Annabeth not to fight the queen of the Amazons in the middle of a war negotiation.

Annabeth searched his face, and reluctantly sheathed her dagger. "Fine" she said. "I trust you."

Hylla let out a breath. It was clear that the exchange had been hard for her. She wanted to fight Annabeth as much as Annabeth wanted to fight her, but both were strong leaders. They understood the dangers of it. Hylla stiffly held out her hand, and Annabeth took it, her arm equally as robotic.

Percy closed his eyes and briefly thanked the gods that that was over with.. "Okay now that introductions are over, we need to discuss war plans." He stated.

The others nodded in agreement.

"Let's meet in the senate in ten minutes, until then, I think we all have some catching up to do," Reyna said glancing at Jason.

"Agreed," Percy said. With that, the band broke off into the intwining crowd.

"So guys, this is my girlfriend Annabeth," Percy introduced Annabeth to Frank and Hazel.

Frank shook Annabeth's hand. "It's great to finally meet you. I was beginning to think that Percy made you up."

Annabeth laughed and Percy punched him in the shoulder.

"Oww..." Frank muttered rubbing his arm.

"So, c'mon, we'll introduce you to everyone else," Percy said, to Hazel and Frank.

Percy liked the Romans a lot, (some more than others) but it was nice to be back among camp half-blood campers again. He introduced his new friends to everyone who had come. When they got to Clarisse, Percy introduced Frank as a son of Mars.

Clarisse looked him up and down, seeming to evaluate him. She gave him a slightly scornful look, but then nodded grudgingly before moving on.

"Uh... What just happened?" Frank asked, looking after her.

"Well you just met Clarisse and she didn't even try and hit you," Percy said in an amazed voice. He turned to Annabeth. "How long have I been gone?" They laughed, and continued.

Percy walked around, greeting old friends. His eyes lit up when he saw Rachel Dare. He looked at Annabeth, "You brought Rachel?" He asked.

Annabeth saw the redhead and nodded. "I thought we might need her."

Percy grinned. "I do need her for something." He quickly herded his friends over to her. "Hey Rachel, this is Frank son of Mars, and Hazel daughter of Pluto."

Rachel shook their hands warmly. "Hey," she said.

They both nodded to her. "Who's your godly parent?" Hazel asked, trying to break the ice.

Rachel smiled. "I don't have one. I'm completely mortal."

Hazel and Frank stared at her, surprise clear on their faces, Percy quickly explained to them. "Rachel is the camp's oracle. She gives prophecies that tell the future."

The surprised look on Hazel and Frank's faces grew even more. "You mean she can see the future?" Frank asked amazed.

Rachel laughed. "Well, its more like the future hi-jacks me from time to time. I host the spirit of Delphi, and sometimes it just sort of... takes over, and viola, new prophecy!" Rachel explained.

Hazel and Frank were still staring. "Wow. We just have a guy who mutilates teddy bears." Said Frank.

Annabeth stared at him, for a second her eyebrows furrowed together. "Octavian, right?" she asked.

Percy nodded, surprised that she had known about him.

Annabeth blushed at the stares from Hazel, Frank, and Percy. "Jason uh told a little about what to expect," she explained.

"Well if you know about Octavian, that's definitely a good thing," Percy concluded. He said bye to Rachel, and they were about to move to another person when their path was blocked by a familiar black pegasus.

Frank and Hazel stumbled back a few steps, but Percy leaped forward. ""Hey Blackjack! I missed you!"

Boss, ya didn't die without me! Blackjack said in Percy's head.

"I came close. I didn't think that they'd bring you!"

Hah. They wouldn't leave me behind! I'm the glue that holds the camp together. Well, besides you boss.

"How've you been?" Percy asked, not noticing the strange looks that the Romans were giving him.

I've been great!

Percy frowned Blackjack almost always had something to complain about. "Really everything was great? How were the stables?"

I didn't sleep in the stables, I slept in your ca- never mind. The stables were great!

Percy's frown deepened. "You slept in my cabin?" Now he was getting some really strange looks.

You said I could have it boss! Blackjack said weakly.

"If I died! Not if-"

"Uh... Percy, are you feeling alright?" Reyna asked who was standing nearby.

Percy turned to her confused. "Uh yeah,"

"Percy can talk to horses. It's a Neptune, er, Poseidon thing." Hazel explained.

Reyna nodded and turned away, though she still appeared to have suspicions about Percy's mental health.

"Thanks," Percy muttered, blushing. He had forgotten that most of the Romans didn't know. the full extent of his powers.

A/N Please Review!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Sorry about how long it took to post this chapter. I've had it written in my head for a long time, it was just about typing it up. Thanks to anyone who reviewed, I really appreciate it. Oh, sorry about Blackjack's speech in the previous chapter. I had it in italics, but it screwed up when I moved it to this format. I didn't catch it before I posted it, sorry, I'll be more careful later. Please keep reviewing and reading! (Also, thanks to anyone who signed up for alters and stuff)**

Percy

After the two leaders had gotten reacquainted with the members of their camps, Reyna ordered ordered the Romans to return to their activities while the senate convened. Likewise, Annabeth told all but the head consulars to return to Argo II. (With the exception of Rachel Dare.)

Percy walked to the senate with old friends, and new friends. Even though she wasn't a centurion, Hazel had been allowed to attend the meeting since she was almost certainly one of the seven demigods that would go on the quest to Rome.

Before they entered the big building, a hand grasped Percy's arm. He looked around and saw that it was Reyna's. She had fire in her eyes. "Percy," she said, "Can I talk to you... Alone?"

Percy glanced at his friends. Annabeth in particular had stiffened, but all of the Greeks looked apprehensive since the praetor had approached. Percy quickly resisted the urge to refuse the seemingly optional invitation. Even if he didn't want the position, he was still Camp Jupiter's praetor. He nodded and followed Reyna to a small, quiet alcove.

"Percy," Reyna started as soon as they were alone. "What you did out there was stupid."

Percy was confused for a second about what Reyna was talking about, but Reyna being the nice friend she was soon cleared it up for him.

"I don't care if she's your girlfriend and you haven't seen her in eight months. You are first a praetor of Rome. I can't have my counterpart breaking ranks whenever the urge hits him."

Percy stared at her for a second, unsure of why she had turned so cold. He couldn't think of any responses, so he just mimicked her coolness. "I'm sorry Reyna I guess that I shouldn't greet my friends who I grew up with and have saved my life numerous times. Instead I should have pretended not to know them. That's a great way to show the allegiance that we're forming."

If Percy could be one thing, it was annoying. He could tell that he had gotten to Reyna by the tightness of her jaw. She stared at him for a second before speaking. "My mother told me about you Percy Jackson. About your fatal flaw."

Percy tensed up. Did the entire world know his fatal flaw? Because it sure seemed like it! Why didn't he just wear a name tag that said, "Hi my name is Percy Jackson. My fatal flaw is..." It would sure save a lot of time. Percy glared at Reyna, and refused to speak, forcing her to continue.

"You'd do well to remember your place, Percy," she said very coldly. With one last look at the other praetor, she turned away, but Percy caught her arm.

"I may be a praetor of Rome, but I'm also a leader of Greece. Both Camps are my number one priorities. Well after saving the world from a crazy catatonic mother earth, and in order to do that, we have to work together." Percy said. Any onlooker could easily the full might of the oceans coursing through his eyes. He was a very powerful demigod. Sometimes, it was easy to forget that with his goofy demeanor, but for a second you could see the person who had defeated Kronos and numerous other threats.

A shiver went through Reyna's spine. "I'll see you at the senate," she said, slightly softer.

Percy sighed as she walked away. It seemed that being the leader of two camps was going to be even harder than he thought. He had hoped that the two camps would be able to work together smoother, but then Percy always liked to believe the best in people. He tried not to think about it, but if it did come to a fight Percy might have to pick a side. He had promised to fight with the Romans, but Percy didn't think that he could fight Camp Half-Blood. _I just can't let it come to a fight,_ Percy thought. _And, if the two camps can't sort out our differences soon, we might as well surrender to Gaia now._ After a moments of contemplation, Percy started off towards the senate as well.

The senate was like the Forum when Argo II had first landed; Greeks on one side, Romans on the other. Reyna, Jason, and Annabeth stood in the middle. No one was sitting in the praetor chairs, and with the fiasco of who was whose leader, Percy felt that that was probably the best option. He hurried to join the other three in the middle.

Annabeth looked relieved to see him. "Thank the gods. About time Percy." She commented.

He smiled sheepishly, and discretely reached for her hand. He blocked the movement with his body. Despite what he had said, he did see the logic of what Reyna had pointed out. Of course that wasn't going to stop him from acting like Annabeth's boyfriend, but he could be more careful and wary about it in the future.

She looked slightly surprised, but she locked her fingers with his, and a smile touched her lips.

Percy gave her a reassuring glance, then turned to the other two. Neither of them made any move to speak. _Well, looks like I'm going to have to start._ "We're all gathered here to discuss the fulfillment of the Great Prophecy," Percy started, facing the crowd gathered in the senate. "Many of you have heard the prophecy, but for those of you who haven't, here is Camp Half-Blood's oracle to recite it." Oh, how he wished he had a camera so he could forever preserve the expression on Octavian's face when he said 'oracle'. Percy reluctantly turned away from the spectacle to pull the shocked looking red head from the Greek side, and into the center of the room. "Romans, this is Rachel Dare-" He got cut off by a gasp from Octavian.

"She's a mortal!" This made all the Romans murmur to themselves. A few cast distrusting glances at her, and Percy.

"Yes-" Percy tried to explain, but was once again cut off.

"What's the meaning of this? They bring a mortal into New Rome? Why, she has no godly blood at all!"

Percy had no idea whether Octavian had some way of reading Rachel's blood, or if he was just bluffing.

"This is an outrage! Praetor I must implore you to put an end to this scandal!" He said, addressing Reyna.  
>Some Romans nodded in agreement.<p>

Jason started forward as if to explain, but Percy put an arm out. "Yes, Rachel is a mortal, but she host the spirit of Delphi, and through her, prophecies are said." He faced Octavian and smiled. "Apollo himself decided it," okay, that was a bit of an exaggeration, but Percy really didn't care. "So if you don't approve, I suggest that you take it up with him."

That shut Octavian up.

"Continuing. Rachel if you will."

Rachel nodded at him then took a deep breath.

_"Seven half-bloods shall answer the call._

_To storm or fire, the world must fall._

_An oath to keep with a final breath,_

_And foes bear arms to the Doors of Death."_

For the third time, Romans started t_o _whisper amongst themselves. The Greeks looked rather smugly superior, after all, most of them had memorized the great prophecy.

Jason started to speak, and everyone shut up to listen. "In order to fulfill this prophecy, Greeks and Romans must join together. Since when the two camps had been brought together in the past there had been great bloodshed, Juno, or Hera, decided to trade the leaders of the camps. While Percy was sent to win the Roman trust, I was sent to the Greek camp to win their trust. This was the only way the two camps could be peacefully integrated."

A Roman centurion stood forward. "The prophecy spoke of seven half-bloods, how will we pick them?"

Dakota stood up, sloshing a bit of Kool-Aid. "I don't know about the Greeks, but I nominate Hazel, Frank, Percy, and Jason."

The centurion who had previously spoken stood up again. "But all of them are from the fifth cohort!"

"Well I think that I technically count as a Greek demigod," Percy pointed out.

"Fine, three of them are from the fifth cohort!"

Frank stood up. "My father Mars, told me that I was going on this quest." he stated.

Hazel also stood up. "I was also told that I was going on the quest."

"How do we know you're not lying?" The centurion asked, clearly grasping at straws.

Frank rolled his eyes. "Well if you want to argue with Mars, be my guest.

The boy hesitated, but he stood his ground. Percy decided that it was time to intervene. "Even if the gods didn't tell them they were going on this quest, both Hazel and Frank have powers that would be useful." Percy took a breath. He hoped that Hazel wasn't mad at him for telling everyone about her power, but it looked like it had to be done. He didn't worry about Frank; since the fight at camp Jupiter, everyone practically already knew about his power. "Frank has the ability turn into animals, and Hazel can control valuable metals and jewels."

Everyone in the senate looked shocked. "I know about Frank, everyone saw him, but I think you're lying about Hazel!" The centurion said.

Percy was about to respond, but with a crash, a huge chunk of silver broke the floor of the senate, and rose up for everyone to see. Hazel smiled sweetly at the centurion. "Believe me now?"

Everyone gaped. The centurion swallowed, and nodded. Hazel let the silver slide back into the ground, leaving ragged hole.

"Are there any other objections?" Reyna asked. No one said anything. "Okay then." She turned to Annabeth. "And what about the rest of the Greek demigods?"

Annabeth took a deep breath. "Leo and Piper will represent our camp along with Percy."

Two consulars stood up. To Percy's surprise, one was the choppy haired girl he had seen by Argo II,  
>and the other was the guy who looked exactly like Sammy Valdez.<p>

"Who are their godly parents?" A Roman asked.

"My dad's Hephaestus," Leo said. "Or uh... Vulcan, right?" He asked looking at Jason.

"Yeah," Jason muttered.

"I'm a daughter of Aphrodite, or Venus." Piper said. Her voice was strong ans soothing. It relaxed Percy.

Reyna faced Annabeth. "A daughter of Venus?" She asked skeptically.

Jason spoke up for Piper. "She's a fighter, Reyna, and very capable. Plus, both she and Leo also have powers."

Reyna looked surprised. Children of Venus and Vulcan rarely had special powers.

"I charmspeak, and Leo can create fire." Piper said.

Percy was confused. What was charmspeak? Oh, well. He could ask Annabeth about it later.

"Well then. That's six. Who will be the seventh?" Octavian asked. "I'd be willing to volunteer-" but he was cut off by Reyna.

"No. Camp Jupiter needs you." Percy could tell that she didn't really mean it. She was just trying to keep him off the quest.

"I volunteer," Annabeth said.

"What? That's four Greeks! I nominate Reyna!" A Roman shouted. Many others agreed.

Katie Gardiner stood up on the Greek side. "But then there are four Romans! It's the same problem!"

_Annabeth has to go on this quest with me! _Percy thought. He hadn't seen her for eight months. He didn't want to leave her again, no matter what Hera said. Wait, Hera! That was it! "Juno told me that Annabeth would also be on the quest." Percy said. Well, maybe she hadn't said it, but she'd definitely hinted at it!

There were mutterings all around the room. Even Annabeth looked surprised. Luckily, no one seemed to want to challenge Percy.

Reyna sighed. "I guess it's decided then. Percy, Jason, Hazel, Frank, Annabeth, Leo, and Piper will travel to the doors of death."

**A/N There's chapter three! Please review!**


End file.
